Hooky
by LokiLeysmith
Summary: Reposted. Post Sailor Stars. Princess Kakyuu is feeling bored and restless and decides to play hooky and head back to Earth! What will she find on Earth? And what about the Starlights who are trying to run and rebuild their world in her absence? Mayhem and romance ensue.
1. Chapter 1

**Hooky.**

 **Chapter One.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters.**

"And now we come to Sector 22 where the aqueduct extension was just started." A short, fat balding man who was in charge of the Kinmokusei Water Reclamation Project droned on as his assistant brought up the next holographic image over the conference table in the main meeting room of the Royal Palace.

Princess Kakyuu squirmed uncomfortably at the head of the table. She tried to do some stretching exercises to get the blood flowing again in her lower extremities with little effect. She wondered why she put this appallingly dull man in charge of such an important project until she remembered that he was the best engineer on the planet.

It was becoming more and more painfully obvious with each passing hour, that public speaking was not his forte.

She began rotating her neck slowly, wincing slightly at the cracking noises her vertebrae made. She chanced a look over at the tall, lean figure of Taiki Kou who sat beside her. Her protector appeared to be sitting there listening to the engineer, at least to a casual observer, but Kakyuu could tell that Star Maker was sound asleep, if not comatose. She regretted sending her other two protectors on a survey mission to the other side of the planet. Kakyuu had to do something, if not for her sake, then for the sake of one of her beloved protectors.

"Excuse me please, but could we table this discussion for another time?" Kakyuu said in her quiet, but firm manner as she stood up slowly, gripping the end of the table for support. Beside her Taiki started to come to.

"But your majesty, we have at least 9 other sectors to cover. Not to mention…" The engineers' voice trailed off as he saw the vein on the Princess' forehead begin to throb violently and her normally gentle eyes narrow dangerously. He nodded vigorously and said; "Of-of course your majesty! We can discuss this again in a few days. Or weeks if you wish." He added hastily as her frown deepened.

"Very good then, please leave us. Except for you Star Healer, I have a matter that I wish to discuss with you in private." Kakyuu was smiling again, but her tone left no room for argument. The engineer and the other planners left the conference room in silence, leaving Kakyuu and Star Healer alone. Kakyuu, now that her circulation was back, began to head for the exit.

"Walk with me Taiki, please." Kakyuu said.

"Of course, my Princess." Taiki replied as she fell in step beside her Princess. She was grateful to Kakyuu for ending the meeting when she did, before she totally slipped into a coma. She would have rather listened to Seiya pine over 'Odango' than listen to more reports on water reclamation. The two quit the conference room and began heading for the Royal Gardens.

It had been a few years since the final defeat of Chaos on Earth and the rebuilding of their home was proceeding along at a good pace. Once they had arrived back on Kinmoku, they had discovered to their surprise and delight that Galaxia, in atonement, had restored their planet's atmosphere and terraformed the landscape so that it was capable of supporting life again. A lot of the people had been restored as well, and were happy to see their beloved Princess alive and well and they all began the slow process of making the planet their home again. The process was long and hard but a lot of areas had been cultivated for farming, and thousands of new homes had been built already. In gratitude for their Princes' safe return, the Royal Palace was one of the first buildings to be restored.

Taiki looked at her Princess from the corner of her eye as they walked and noticed her unhappy expression. "What's wrong Princess?" She asked gently.

Kakyuu sighed. "I'm bored Taiki." Taiki blinked in surprise. Kakyuu continued; "I know it's silly, but I'm just bored and tired of the same routine. Don't get me wrong I love Kinmoku and all of the people, but I need a rest. I just need to get away from all of my duties for awhile."

"A holiday then?" Taiki suggested, smiling warmly.

"Exactly! I just need to go somewhere to get away from everything for a few cycles." Kakyuu replied excitedly.

"Well, there's always the waterfall in the Lake Kinmoku area…" Taiki began but the Princess cut her off by placing a finger on her lips.

"No, no. I had a different place in mind." Kakyuu said. She took a deep breath and said. "I want to go back to Earth."

"Earth?" Taiki shouted in astonishment. Kakyuu flinched and clamped her hand over her protector's mouth and shushed her, as she smiled nervously at a few shocked people who were passing by. Then the Princess dragged her to the most secluded part of the garden and removed her hand.

"Earth?" Taiki quietly repeated with more than a bit of anger in her voice. She made no secret of her dislike for what she called 'that miserable little backwater planet.' True she had made a few friends, well acquaintances anyway, during her time there, but on the whole she hated the place.

"Yes Taiki, Earth." Kakyuu said excitedly. "I've been meaning to go back there for awhile and visit with the Princess and her friends and if that last meeting wasn't a clue that this was a perfect time to go then I don't know what is!"

Taiki moaned softly. She knew damn well that it was useless to try and argue with Kakyuu when she had her mind set on something. She sighed and caved in. "Fine, I'll go get Seiya and Yaten and tell them to get ready to go…" Again Taiki was silenced by her Princess putting her hand over her mouth. Kakyuu shook her head vigorously.

"No, no you misunderstand me Star Maker. I wish to journey there alone." Taiki's eyes widened in alarm and she began to protest, but Kakyuu didn't remove her hand. "I know that the three of you want to make sure that I'm safe at all times, but I really need to do this. Besides, once I get to Earth I'll be protected by the Princess and her friends so I'll be perfectly safe. Don't worry." Kakyuu noticed that Taiki was going to worry, and worry loudly at that. She sighed and began to plead a bit.

"Please Taiki? I really need to do this. I shall go mad if I have to sit through another one of those infernal meetings." Kakyuu pleaded. Taiki felt himself giving in even more and Kakyuu pressed her advantage by turning her 'puppy dog' look up several notches.

"It will only be for one Earth week, perhaps two at the most. I promise that I won't get into a fight or anything, and I'll stay out of trouble. I'll even bring back a few gifts for you, Seiya, and Yaten, all right?" Taiki's shoulders sagged and he nodded in defeat. Princess Kakyuu smiled and took her hand from Taiki's mouth. "I knew you'd see things my way." She grinned and placed a kiss on Taiki's rapidly reddening cheek.

"I could never say no to you my Princess." Taiki replied with a smile. They both laughed a bit. She gazed over the Princess with a critical eye. "Well if you're determined to go, the least I can do is help you prepare for your trip." Kakyuu looked pleased at the prospect and they headed for her quarters.

 _A few hours later…_

"All right that should do it then." Taiki stood back to admire her handiwork. The first thing that she insisted on was that Kakyuu had to dress like an Earth woman as her normal ceremonial robes would stand out a bit. Unfortunately all of their Earth clothes were male clothing since they went to Earth disguised as men. "I don't know how Seiya talked us into that." Admitted Taiki when they discussed the matter earlier. Kakyuu had planned ahead as she always did and she had a seamstress make up a few outfits for her based on a few Earth designs from some magazines that the Starlight's had brought back with them, just in case they decided to go back one day. She now stood before Taiki and a full length mirror dressed in an outfit they had pieced together.

Kakyuu wore a white blouse with a beige jacket over it. She also wore a pair of brown khaki slacks and matching hiking boots. Her long red tresses were tied in a long ponytail that trailed down her back. She examined herself critically in the mirror for a few minutes before smiling in satisfaction. "Yes, I like this look as well. Do you think I will pass as an Earth woman?"

Taiki smiled a bit. "I believe you'll do fine. Now let's make sure you have everything straight. You know where our home on Earth is, right?"

"Yes." Kakyuu confirmed.

"Once you teleport there you should find everything you need there, including maps, guide books, and whatnot. Our agent on Earth has been maintaining the place for us in case we ever decide to return, so everything should be working. Now do you have everything you need?" Taiki asked.

"Yes I do." Kakyuu smiled and held up a large backpack. "A few changes of clothes, toothbrush, toiletries, a few books on earth culture, a map of Tokyo, and sunglasses. I'm all set to go." She smiled warmly and then went up and hugged her protector warmly when she saw the sad expression on her face. "Don't worry so Taiki I will only be gone for a week. Besides you and Seiya and Yaten will be Vice-Regents in my absence. I'm sure the three of you can look after things while I'm gone."

"We will try my Princess. But it won't be the same without you to guide us." Taiki replied sadly. Kakyuu smiled and gently kissed her on the cheek.

"It is so sweet of you to worry Taiki, but I will be safe." Kakyuu assured her. Taiki smiled and returned her embrace. Finally they broke apart and Kakyuu readied herself to transport.

"Have fun Princess." Taiki called as Kakyuu faded away.

"I will Taiki. And try not to wreck the place while I'm gone?" Kakyuu replied with a smile and a wink. Taiki laughed as Kakyuu vanished in a flash of red light, only to reappear 30 seconds later, looking sheepish.

"Um, Taiki? Do you still have any Earth currency?" Kakyuu asked as she stared at her shoes, her face flushing.

Taiki sighed and brought a hand to her forehead. "Oi."

Several hours later a bright red shooting star appeared over the night sky in Tokyo, Japan. Dozens of people saw it and had mixed reactions. Some gazed in awe, others simply ignored it. Several people made wishes on it, while lovers like Usagi Tsukino and Mamoru Chiba shared a kiss under it.

In a large house on the outskirts of Tokyo, a woman named Setsuna Meioh abruptly stopped talking to her family and looked around with a quizzical expression.

"What's wrong Setsuna-mama?" Her daughter Hotaru Tomoe asked.

"Someone's coming." Setsuna replied. Then smiled in her infuriatingly mysterious way that she often did.

"Is it someone we know?" Michiru Kaioh asked from the lap of her lover Haruka Tenoh.

"You'll see." Setsuna replied before shushing them because the commercial was over and the episode of C.S.I. they were watching was back on. Her family shrugged and went back to watching the TV.

Princess Kakyuu materialized in the middle of the Starlight's loft in the middle of downtown Tokyo and looked around. Her first thought, once she turned a few lights on, was that the place could use a good cleaning.

As Taiki had told her, their agent had maintained the place for them, paying the bills, rent, etc. As she looked around, she saw the place still looked the same from when she was last there nearly five Earth years ago. All of their musical instruments still lay in their resting places, waiting for their owners to come play them again. She smiled at the memory of the songs they had composed for her, and saw a few of their early drafts on various tables. She ran her fingers over the piano keys and realized that she hadn't played since she was a child.

She walked around and looked in the bedrooms to determine where she would sleep. She decided on Taiki's since it was, not surprisingly, the cleanest of the bunch. Yaten's room wasn't too bad, but she wondered about the images on the walls. Seiya's room she didn't go into owing to the biohazard sign on the door. It may have been a joke on her fellow protector's part, but why take chances? Seiya was never a good housekeeper.

She noted that there was very little food in the place and decided that after she did a little cleaning tomorrow, she would contact Usagi and the others and do some shopping, something she looked forward to. She opened the balcony doors and stepped out into the night air, letting the sights, sounds, and smells of the unfamiliar city wash over her. Kakyuu looked around and saw the people going around their nightly business. She was awed that so many people lived in such a confined space. But the more she saw, the more she wished to experience. Finally, and more than a little reluctantly, she went back into the loft and closed the door behind her, lest she be overwhelmed.

As she prepared for bed after her long journey, Kakyuu thought about what she wanted to do. She wanted to sample everything this strange, congested, wonderful planet had to offer. But that would be for tomorrow, for now it was time to rest. Kakyuu climbed into bed, extinguished the lights, and drifted off to a blissful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hooky.**

 **Chapter Two: The Fate Factor.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters. This is set 5 years after Sailor Stars.**

 **Ages:**

 **Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto: 21-22.**

 **Mamoru: 26-27.**

 **Haruka and Michiru: 23-24.**

 **Hotaru: 14-16**

 **Setsuna: 2000+ (appears to be mid-twenties)**

 **Starlights: early-mid twenties**

 **Kakyuu: mid twenties.**

"Where is our Princess?" Yaten demanded for what Taiki estimated was the 1000th time that day, and it wasn't even the afternoon yet. She sighed and looked up from the pile of official documents she had been reading. Seiya, who was sitting across the room with her guitar just pretended to ignore them, a smile creeping across her face.

"As I told you the previous 999 times Yaten, the Princess told me not to tell you where she was going unless it was a dire emergency, like a planetary invasion. Honestly Yaten, you really worry too much." Taiki told her. Yaten just stood there and turned a darker shade of purple.

"I'm supposed to worry! I'm one of her protectors, remember?" Yaten sputtered. Seiya attempted to stifle a giggle, but failed. Yaten whirled on her angrily. "What are you laughing at? This is an emergency!"

"I'm laughing at you and your antics, what did you think I was laughing at Yaten?" Seiya replied as she strummed on her guitar. "I don't blame the Princess for wanting to get away for a bit. Things have been rather dull around here recently. Relax, our Princess can take care of herself, we don't need to hover around her constantly."

"Yes we do! It is our sworn duty to hover around her and protect her at all times!" Yaten countered.

"Even in her most private moments, like when she is going to bed, or the bathroom." Taiki shot back. Yaten opened her mouth to reply but shut it quickly. She had to admit that Taiki was right, damn her. Yaten did take the part about accompanying Kakyuu at all times a bit too far sometimes, and the Princess had put her foot down on that point.

"But she'll be all alone." Yaten said sadly.

Taiki stood and put a reassuring arm around her younger sister's shoulders. "Don't worry, like Seiya said she is quite capable of taking care of herself. Besides, where she's going she'll be safe." Taiki smiled briefly before turning and going back to the pile of official papers. "Now as co-regents we each have a few duties to take care of." She started handing out folders. "Seiya, there appears to be a small dispute over housing developing in sector 12, go see what it's about."

"Can do." Seiya confirmed.

"Yaten, the Sector 15 farming project is stalling for some reason. Go and see what they need to get back into production, okay?" Taiki handed the file to an unhappy Yaten.

"Why do I have to deal with the farmers?" Yaten complained. Taiki sighed irritably, but before she could retort, Seiya put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"You need some fresh air to clear your head, and maybe this will teach you a bit of responsibility." Seiya replied. Taiki was a bit surprised that Seiya would say something like that, but kept her opinion to herself.

"Fine then, I'll go. I just hope nothing happens while our Princess is gone." With that, Yaten trudged slowly out of the room, looking more than a bit apprehensive. Seiya just shook her head and chuckled as she placed her guitar down and prepared to leave.

"Are you sure that our Princess will be all right, Taiki?" She asked softly.

Taiki smiled. "Positive. I'm guessing that you have an idea where she went, don't you?"

Seiya smiled back. "Yeah I do. Do you think Yaten has a clue?"

"No."

"So how long do you think we can keep torturing her for?" Seiya asked with an evil smile.

"Seiya! I'm shocked that you would say such a thing!" Taiki's smile turned evil as well. "Three days, tops."

"I'm an optimist, I'll say five." Seiya grinned and extended her hand.

"Done." Taiki took her hand and they shook once.

Seiya gathered the file and headed for the door. "What are you doing Taiki?"

Taiki sighed. "I have to go back to one of those bloody meetings about water reclamation."

Seiya winced. She'd attended one meeting and threatened to quit if she had to go again. "Ouch. Well, good luck then. Later." Seiya turned and left.

"Later." Taiki replied and then prepared to go herself. Before she left she offered a quick prayer to the fates. "Please let our Princess be safe and happy. And I hope that Yaten is right and nothing unpleasant happens here while she's gone." With that she gathered her things and strode from the room.

And somewhere, the fates began to rub their hands in anticipation.

 _The Starlight's Loft, Tokyo, Japan, 0730 hrs._

Kakyuu awoke just after the early spring sun poked its head above the clouds. She quickly got out of bed and donned a robe before going over to the balcony doors and looking out. Dawn was always her favorite time of the day and she made a habit of waking up before it so she could view the sunrise on Kinmoku.

The city looked magnificent in the early morning sun and Kakyuu couldn't wait to explore it. But there were a few things to take care of first. After her morning prayers, exercise, and shower, she dressed in a simple red t-shirt and blue jeans and set about making breakfast.

Breakfast was a simple affair of a cup of tea and something called Eggo Waffles with syrup. She would have preferred something different, but it was all that was in the refrigerator other than some fruit, vegetables, and some milk. She really needed to go shopping, but first she needed some earth currency.

Taiki gave her some instructions on how to obtain some, fortunately. She gave Kakyuu the contact numbers for the Starlight's agent on Earth so she could contact him to give her access to their funds among other things. After breakfast, and a bit of cleaning, she contacted the man to tell him that she was his client's sister and that she had their permission to stay at the loft and use their funds. He asked for a codeword for confirmation and she gave him the word Taiki gave her; _Kinmokusei._ He thanked her and assured her that someone would be by soon to give her a few papers to sign along with a few other items. He asked her how long she would be staying, and she told him a week, possibly two. He welcomed her to Tokyo and assured her that he'd take care of the arrangements. She thanked him and hung up.

Two hours of perusing maps and guidebooks later, the doorbell rang. A representative from the agent stood there with a large envelope. After she signed the papers and he left, Kakyuu opened the envelope and spread the contents on the table. There was a fair amount of Earth currency along with several current credit cards with the name Kou, Kakyuu, on them. She was flattered that her beloved protectors had anticipated such an occasion as their return to Earth. There was also a set of car keys for the van downstairs, a set of house keys, and a cellular phone. Kakyuu was excited, she could finally go out and explore the city!

After putting her money and a few other items into her pockets and into a small knapsack, she donned a jacket and set out on her journey. Her first impulse was to find the Earth princess and her protectors. She had a list of their addresses in the city that the Senshi had given the Starlights before they left, and after perusing the maps, Kakyuu determined that the home of Sailor Mars was the closest. First though, she would see if she could drive an Earth vehicle.

Kakyuu eyed the van warily. The van looked a bit garish to her, but it was all part of her protector's cover as a group of musicians. It was a bit ostentatious, but it was all she had. She sighed and got into the van, noting that she would have to clean the vehicle as well.

After several minutes of adjusting the driver's seat and mirrors, trying to remember which pedal and lever did what, remembering to open the garage door (and shut it behind her), starting the van, driving down the wrong side of the road, and a few near misses, Kakyuu was on her way to Rei's home.

It took an hour of wrong turns, asking directions, and being yelled at by other drivers for going too slowly, but she finally made it to the steps of the Hikawa Jinja thinking that she would have been better off teleporting, but that would have caused a stir. Kakyuu stepped out of the van and gazed up the steps of the temple. _What a beautiful place._ She thought as she looked around at the ornate gates and the trees that surrounded them. She took slow deliberate steps up the long stone stairs, as befitting a holy place.

When she got to the top, she walked through the gates and stopped to gaze around in awe. How a place of such beauty and peace could exist in a crowded city like this amazed her. She looked over at the temple across the compound and saw a figure on the steps. As Kakyuu approached, she noticed that the figure had her back to her as she swept the temple steps. It was undoubtedly Sailor Mars with her long black hair and priestess robes.

Kakyuu stood back a respectful distance and called out. "Hello. I'm looking for the head priest of this temple."

"I'm the head…" Rei replied as she turned, a smile forming on her face. The smile turned to shock as she recognized the figure before her, her broom falling from nerveless fingers. "Princess Kakyuu?" She gasped, taking a few steps forward.

Kakyuu smiled warmly as she opened her arms wide and stepped forward. "Yes it is. Hello my friend." They came together and embraced each other like two old friends who hadn't seen each other in a long time would.

"When did you arrive in Tokyo?" Rei asked in surprise. "I had a premonition that an old friend would arrive soon, but I had no idea that it would be you!"

"I arrived late last night. You may have seen my arrival." Kakyuu replied. Rei blinked and then she remembered the shooting star she saw last night and nodded. She laughed and hugged Kakyuu again.

"It's good to see you again. Come inside and I'll put on some tea while I call Usagi and the others. They'll be glad to see you." Rei paused and looked around. "Where are Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten?"

"Well…" Kakyuu blushed a bit. "They're still on Kinmoku. I kind of left there without telling anyone but Taiki where I was going."

Rei laughed. "So you're playing hooky then?"

"Hooky?" Kakyuu asked, perplexed.

"Staying away from school or whatever and going somewhere else for awhile." Rei explained. Kakyuu nodded in understanding.

"I just needed to get away from my responsibilities for awhile." Kakyuu replied.

"I understand." Rei replied as she poured the tea. "I'll go and change, and call the others while you have your tea, then we'll go to the Crown and meet everyone there, all right?"

"All right. Thank you Rei." Kakyuu said.

"You're welcome. I won't be long." Rei smiled and hurried to her room to change while her guest drank her tea. Kakyuu smiled in anticipation of seeing her friends again.

As Kakyuu drove to the Crown, with Rei acting as navigator, Kakyuu peppered her with several questions about Earth culture and the like. Rei just smiled and answered as best as she could and assured her that she and the others would help out in any way that they could.

When Kakyuu asked Rei about her duties as the head priest of the temple, she noticed a sad look flash across Rei's face. Rei noted her reaction and simply said; "My Grandfather died two years ago."

Kakyuu placed a reassuring hand on Rei's. "I'm sorry for your loss." Rei thanked her for her words of comfort.

"He lived a full life. Grandpa had his moments, and there were times I wanted to strangle him, but I loved him. When the cancer came, he never slowed down despite my best efforts to get him to rest. He made sure that I was ready to take over the running of the temple after he was gone." She paused and wiped her tears away.

"As long as you carry him in your heart, he'll always be with you." Kakyuu assured her.

"That's about what Usagi said at his funeral." Rei replied. She looked up as they approached. "We're here."

They parked several feet from the door and got out. "Let me go in first. I want to see their faces when you come in. I want to surprise them." Rei said. Kakyuu nodded and Rei stepped inside to find Usagi, Ami, Minako, and Makoto seated at their usual table. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru hadn't arrived yet.

"Hi Rei!" Usagi called out as she approached. "What's up?"

"You said you had a surprise for us." Minako said.

"Oh yeah, do I ever! Be back in a sec." Rei assured them as she turned and went back to the door.

"I wonder what it is." Ami remarked.

"Maybe Yuuichirou finally proposed to her." Makoto said, speculating.

"I hope so Rei's been so alone since Grandpa died." Usagi replied, a bit sadly.

"Yeah she's…" Minako's voice trailed off as Rei approached their table with a big grin on her face and Princess Kakyuu in tow.

"Hello Usagi, everyone." Kakyuu greeted warmly.

"Kakyuu!" The others squealed excitedly as they all stood to greet her. Kakyuu had to laugh a bit. All of them were now adults by Earth standards, but they acted much like they did when they parted years ago. She greeted each of them warmly before sitting down with them.

Unazuki Furuhata, an old friend of the Senshi, and now an assistant manager of the café, approached their table. "What's all the excitement?" Usagi introduced Kakyuu as an old friend of theirs from out of town. The two shook hands and Unazuki asked if there was anything she could get her. "We're a bit short-handed today." She added, a bit sheepishly.

Kakyuu's stomach growled a bit. "What would you recommend?" Unazuki smiled and told her about the lunch specials. Kakyuu settled on a chicken sandwich and a garden salad, before she saw the milkshake-like concoction in front of Usagi. "And one of those as well."

Unazuki frowned. "Are you sure? My brother only makes those for special customers like Usagi."

"Tell him it's a favor for me, please Unazuki?" Usagi pleaded.

"All right." Unazuki smiled and went away to fill their orders.

"What's so special about that drink?" Kakyuu asked.

"You'll see." Usagi replied with a smile. Kakyuu blinked and then shook her head, baffled.

"Hey, here's Mamoru!" Minako called out. Sure enough, Mamoru was approaching their booth.

"Hello Usako, everyone." He smiled as he greeted the girls, stopping in his tracks as his eyes settled on Kakyuu who sat in between Rei and Makoto.

"Hello Mamoru." Kakyuu said with a grin as she took in his shocked look. Mamoru shook hands with her and sat down beside Usagi, still shocked. Usagi pinched him and he snapped out of it. Kakyuu and the others giggled.

"All right Rei. What was so important that you dragged us all down here for?" Haruka's irritable voice cut in. They looked up to see Haruka and Michiru approach, Michiru with a smile, Haruka with a scowl. Both stopped dead when they saw who was sitting with them. Haruka was so stunned that she barely noticed the smaller person behind her crash into her broad back.

"Papa!" Hotaru growled irritably as she stepped out from behind Haruka, while rubbing her sore nose. She too stopped dead when she saw Kakyuu.

Setsuna, who managed to avoid hitting Michiru, just smiled and said; "I thought it was you last night. Welcome back to Earth." Kakyuu thanked her and then looked at Haruka who was looking around suspiciously.

"Where are they?" She growled. Kakyuu knew who she was talking about, but decided to have a bit of fun.

"They? Who do you mean?"

"You know who I mean! The Stooges! Yaten, Taiki, and Seiya." Haruka spat out the last name like a piece of gristle.

"Stooges? Oh! You mean the Starlights! Don't worry, they're not here." Kakyuu replied with a laugh as she filed the name 'stooges' away for using later.

"They're not here?" Michiru exclaimed. "You mean you didn't tell them you were coming here?"

"Well no, not exactly." Kakyuu admitted, blushing. "I told Taiki in case of an emergency, but I am essentially, how did you put it Rei? 'Playing hooky."

Everyone stared at her, jaws hanging as if hinged. Then Michiru broke the silence. "Well, I'm glad to see you again. Our last meeting didn't go smoothly and I hope that we can put the past behind us." She smiled and extended her hand. Kakyuu smiled and took it.

"I hope so as well." Kakyuu agreed. She smiled as Hotaru came up next. "And I never did get to thank you, little one."

"For what?" Hotaru replied, puzzled.

"For your words of inspiration to the Starlights. They helped turn the tide of the battle in our favor. For that, I thank you." Kakyuu replied. Hotaru stood there recalling her words, telling the Starlights to believe in Sailor Moon. She smiled broadly and reached out to embrace Kakyuu. Makoto smiled, picked the smaller girl up effortlessly and placed her between herself and Kakyuu. The Princess reached out and hugged the youngest Senshi in gratitude. Which is of course when another voice intruded on the moment.

"Hi there! Who ordered the chicken sandwich, salad, and shake?" Motoki asked.

"Motoki, you really need to work on your timing. It really stinks." Minako growled.

"What? What did I do?" Motoki wondered, genuinely confused. The Senshi and Mamoru sighed while Unazuki shook her head.

"I believe I ordered the sand…which…" Kakyuu's voice trailed off as she looked up at the source of the voice. She could feel her throat constrict as she gazed at the handsome man before her. Her heart beat faster as she stared into his deep blue eyes. She felt the blood rush to her face as her head grew light.

"Hi I'm Motoki Furuhata, the manager here. I'm an old friend of Usagi, Mamoru and the others. What's your name?" Motoki asked as he set the tray down and extended his hand. Kakyuu just sat there staring, a dreamy expression on her face.

Ami cleared her throat. "Motoki, this is Kakyuu, an old friend of ours. She just arrived here last night from Nagasaki."

"Kakyuu. What a lovely name." Motoki said with a warm smile. Kakyuu thought she might swoon, but recovered.

"Th-thank you." She stammered. Unazuki just rolled her eyes and asked the latecomers if they wanted anything.

"Let me know if you need anything else. I'll be in the office near the arcade if you need me." Motoki waved and went back to his office.

"Don't worry about my baka older brother. He has this odd effect on ladies. Once you get to know him he's really a big doofus. I'll be back." Unazuki strode off to get the rest of their orders and, not incidentally, swat Motoki upside the head.

The group squeezed into the booth as much as they could and resumed chatting with one another. Kakyuu just stared at the spot Motoki occupied in wonder, a sight that didn't go unnoticed by a certain self proclaimed Goddess of Love. She turned to Rei who said…

"I know what you're thinking, the answer is no."

"How do you know what I'm thinking?"

"Because you always get that contemplative look while you rub your chin like an old Disney villain when you want to play matchmaker."

"You're no fun, Rei."

"Only when I'm trying to prevent an intergalactic war."

"Who's starting an intergalactic war?" Usagi chimed in.

Meanwhile, Kakyuu was chatting away with Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna, while Haruka was keeping watch for three erstwhile protectors, when Kakyuu took a sip of her milkshake.

"Oh!" She exclaimed, a pained look crossing her face as she brought her hands to her temples. She felt a numbing pain in her head while her taste buds were assaulted by the unfamiliar flavor.

"What is it?" Michiru asked in concern.

Kakyuu took a larger sip of her drink and a look of bliss appeared on her face. "Mmm, that is so good. What is it?"

"It's called a milkshake, or in this cases a 'chocolate bang'." Setsuna replied.

"What is chocolate?" Kakyuu asked in wonder, bringing conversation at the table to a dead halt.

Setsuna smiled. "I'm guessing that you don't have anything like it on Kinmoku." Kakyuu shook her head. Setsuna explained that chocolate was a food that was made from roasted cacao beans, which came from a cacao plant. "In this case it's mixed with milk and ice cream, which judging from your expression you don't have on Kinmoku either." Kakyuu shook her head again as she took another few sips.

Makoto grinned. "Don't worry. We'll show you a lot more stuff like this while you're here."

"I'm looking forward to it." Kakyuu replied, meaning every word.

They sat and talked for another few hours or so, discussing their lives over the last few years and their plans for the future. Unazuki came up and dropped off their bill while they talked. Haruka and Mamoru sighed and reached for their wallets. Kakyuu guessed their intentions and picked up her knapsack.

"No, no my friends. Allow me, I insist." She reached in and pulled out a wad of currency the size of a large paperback novel and tossed it on the table. Everyone stared at the wad of notes, which had several very large denomination bills on top.

"Is that not enough? I have more here…" Kakyuu began as she started rummaging.

"No! I mean that's enough, really." Ami said quickly as she grabbed the wad of money, peeled off a few notes to cover the bill and a good sized tip, and passed them to a stunned Unazuki. "Um, keep the change." Ami said. Unazuki nodded and left, a bit unsteadily.

"I think we'd better go someplace a little more private." Setsuna suggested. Everyone nodded and they left the café.

Several minutes later, they were back at Rei's temple. The Senshi were asking Kakyuu questions about how long she was staying, life back home, that sort of thing. Ami and Setsuna also talked to her about how Earth currency worked.

"Tomorrow we'll give you a crash course in shopping and commerce." Ami announced.

"Yeah, come with us on our Saturday shopping excursion, it'll be fun." Minako added.

"Besides, you did say that you needed some Earth clothes to help you blend in a bit more didn't you." Rei added.

"Yes I did. Thank you my friends. Thank you for making me welcome on your world." Kakyuu said warmly.

"You're so welcome." Usagi replied as she hugged Kakyuu. With each passing minute, Kakyuu was enjoying herself more and more.

After talking with her friends for a while longer, Kakyuu slipped outside into the evening air. Night had started to fall and the temple grounds were at peace. Kakyuu hadn't felt this good in ages. True, she missed her protectors deeply, but every so often she wished to be alone.

Her protectors had been given to her as a child, and the four had been practically inseparable until Chaos came and destroyed their world, not to mention her lover, whom she missed to this day. He promised that they would spend eternity together and have several children. Alas it was not to be.

As she watched her friends, she felt both contentment, and a bit of envy that they had found true happiness after their long struggle. She looked at Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna and watched as they doted on Hotaru. She wished that she too could have a child of her own. And a husband to share that child with. Images of the handsome Motoki flashed through her mind unbidden, but she pushed the silly thoughts aside. She had her duty to her world to consider first. But she could dream, couldn't she?

An odd impulse seized her before she headed back inside. She took a fortune scroll from the table and wrote a few words on it before rolling it up and tying a ribbon to it. She then took it over to a nearby tree where she saw other fortunes hanging there. She made her wish as she tied the scroll to the branch.

"I wish that one day that I could have a husband and a child of my own." She said aloud and released the branch.

And the fates upon hearing those words did supplicate themselves before the Lord and say unto him; ' _Thank yew!'_ Now the fun could really begin.

 _Back on Kinmoku…_

Taiki and Seiya rested in their apartment after a long day of boring meetings and dealing with annoying officials. Yaten was still MIA.

"How long was she going to be gone for?" Seiya groaned. She had come in and collapsed into a chair over an hour ago and hadn't moved since.

"A week. Maybe two." Taiki moaned in reply from her spot on the couch. If anyone so much as mentioned the words _water reclamation_ to her again, she would obliterate that individual on the spot.

As they lay there exhausted for several minutes, a thought occurred to them.

"Have you heard from Yaten?" They blurted together. They stared at each other and then laughed.

"Maybe she's made a new friend or two." Taiki giggled.

"Yaten? Yeah right. More likely she's…" Seiya was interrupted by the door slamming open.

"I. Hate. Farming." A bedraggled, mud covered, and very pissed off Yaten declared as she stomped into the apartment slamming the door behind her. Seiya and Taiki took one look at their mud encrusted; hair stuck out all over, general mess of a friend, and fell to the floor screaming with laughter.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Yaten bawled, making them laugh harder. Yaten stood there fuming as her sisters laughed, tears falling down her face. Seiya and Yaten saw her tears and calmed down a bit.

"I'm sorry Yaten." Taiki said as she stood up.

"Yeah, me too." Seiya said as she stood. "Could you tell us what happened at least?"

"Maybe after I take a long bath." Yaten promised, calming down a bit. "What else could happen today?" She wondered.

Just as she headed for the bathroom, someone knocked on the door. "Would you get that, you're closest." Seiya called to Yaten. Taiki just snickered.

Yaten muttered a few epithets and went to the door. "What?" She barked as she pulled the door open, and saw nothing but space. Yaten blinked. Then she felt something pulling on her long hair and she looked down.

"Chibi-Chibi?" A very familiar red-haired girl of about 4 years of age gazed up at her.

Yaten's agonized scream could be heard all over Kinmoku.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hooky.**

 **Chapter Three: Hearts in Bloom.**

Saturday morning brought the rain and the promise of lasting friendships to Kakyuu as she awoke. She had always loved the rain and she stood there watching it for several minutes until she reluctantly turned away from the window.

After a few hours getting reacquainted with Usagi and her friends at Rei's home she had gone back to the loft after driving Ami, Makoto, and Minako home and gotten some groceries. She had gone inside her temporary home and slumped into a chair, tired but happy. She was really starting to like being on Earth.

She began the day with a simple meal and then she wandered around the apartment lost in thought. Kakyuu could not get the image of the handsome Motoki out of her mind. He seemed polite enough, but she could sense a bit of sadness in him as well. She had asked Usagi about him and she told her that he was her oldest friend in the world. She had known him since she was little and thought of him as her older brother.

The reason for his sadness, Kakyuu learned, was that his long time girlfriend, Reika, had sent him a letter from abroad stating that she was going to marry one of her fellow scientists. It had hurt him a lot, but he grew to accept it. They had been apart for far too long to make their relationship work. It was sad, but inevitable. Her mind went again to the memory of her own lover and a wave of sadness washed over her. She sat down at the piano, tears flowing down her face as she remembered him, his touch, his laugh, everything.

After a while she calmed down and wiped her tears. Her friends were coming over and it would be unseemly for them to see her like this on what promised to be a great day. Kakyuu turned to the piano and began picking away at the keys until a melody that Yaten had played for her a few times. It took her several tries but she finally remembered the melody and how to play it. The song was a sad, haunting melody entitled 'Forever' and it was this song she was playing when the door buzzer went off.

She almost didn't hear the buzzer at first, so enraptured she was by the music, but whoever was buzzing was persistent, so she got up to see who it was.

"Hello, who is it?" Kakyuu called over the intercom.

"Hi, it's us!" Several voices she recognized immediately called back. Kakyuu laughed and pressed the buzzer to open the door. She unlocked the door and sat back down at the piano, this time playing a more cheerful, welcoming piece. A few minutes later she could hear voices from outside and a knock on the door. "We're here!" The voices called.

"The door's open!" Kakyuu called back, not pausing from her playing. The door opened and Usagi, Ami, Rei, Minako, Makoto, Setsuna, and Hotaru marched in, each wearing expressions of surprise and delight at the sight of their host at the piano.

"Oh wow!" Usagi exclaimed. "I didn't know you could play the piano Kakyuu!"

"Well I haven't played in years, but with a bit of practice it all came back to me." Kakyuu replied without pausing.

"Just like riding a bike, eh?" Rei remarked casually.

"Huh? What's a bike?" Kakyuu asked, perplexed. Her friends stared at her. "Kidding!" She said with a grin. Everyone laughed.

"C'mon, let's go shopping!" Minako called. Everyone cheered and headed for the door after Kakyuu grabbed her purse, keys, and jacket. They bundled into Kakyuu and Setsuna's vans and took off for a day of shopping.

 _Meanwhile, back on Kinmoku…_

"No! It can't be! What is she doing here?" Yaten exclaimed as she stared down at Chibi-Chibi. For her part, Chibi-Chibi peeked out at her from behind Seiya's legs where she ran after Yaten's agonized screaming moments ago. Taiki and Seiya were as surprised as their friend was, but weren't about to admit that anytime soon in case it would spoil their fun.

"Calm down Yaten, you're frightening the poor child." Taiki admonished.

"Yeah, besides she's a real nice kid once you get to know her, aren't you sweetheart?" Seiya asked the little girl who now stood in front of her.

"Chibi sweetheart." She replied. Seiya laughed and patted her affectionately on the head.

"Just come and say hello Yaten, I'm sure she won't bite you." Taiki said.

"Are you sure?" Yaten gave the red-headed child a wary glance, certain that if, given the chance, she would sprout fangs and lunge for her throat.

"We're positive Yaten." Seiya replied. Yaten swallowed nervously and took a few tentative steps forward until she stood in front of Chibi-Chibi. The two stood there looking at each other, Yaten looking wary, while Chibi-Chibi looked curious. Seiya and Taiki stood back a bit to watch. Partially it was to give them a bit of space, but mostly it was due to the fact that Yaten smelled awful.

"Chibi-Chibi?" The child looked up at Yaten with an inquisitive smile.

Yaten cleared her throat. "Um, hello, my name is Yaten. Do you remember me?" She looked at the child and tried to smile warmly, and only managed a weak grin.

Chibi-Chibi stared up at Yaten and looked like she was going through a mental Rolodex of names and faces until she reached Yaten. Images of a mean person with long white hair who had been angry at her and tried to take her toy, an incense burner, away from her. Her smile turned into a frown and she promptly kicked Yaten in the shins. She yelped more in surprise then pain and Chibi-Chibi ran behind Seiya again.

"I think she remembers you." Taiki commented with a laugh. Seiya had to put a hand on a nearby table to steady her self as she looked at the red-faced and fuming Yaten.

Yaten stood there looking like she was going to explode before abruptly turning on her heel and marching into the bathroom with a shout of 'I hate you all!' before slamming the door behind her. Seiya, Taiki, and Chibi-Chibi stood there and shook their heads sadly.

"Poor Yaten." Taiki remarked.

"Don't worry, she'll bounce back, she always does." Seiya stated.

"Chibi bounce!" Chibi-Chibi exclaimed as she hopped up and down a bit. Seiya and Taiki laughed and Seiya scooped the child off the floor.

"Let's leave Yaten be and go have some dinner, okay?" Seiya asked.

"Yay!" Chibi-Chibi exclaimed happily at the prospect of food. The three smiled and headed out to dinner leaving an annoyed Yaten sulking in the bathtub.

"We'll bring something home for you!" Seiya called out to Yaten as they left.

"Go away!" Yaten shouted back. Seiya laughed and closed the door.

 _And now, back to Earth and our heroes._

After several hours of shopping and walking around and generally enjoying each other's company, the party gathered, as usual, at the Crown. Motoki came up and greeted them this time.

"Hello Usagi, everyone." He greeted them warmly. "It's nice to see you again Kakyuu." He added to the slightly blushing Princess.

"It is nice to see you again as well." She stammered out while her heart pounded loud enough that she thought everyone in the place could hear it. Motoki grinned, took their orders, and headed off to fill them. Kakyuu stared after him while her friends traded conspiratorial looks.

"Oh yeah, she's gone." Minako whispered, grinning.

"Yeah, she reminds me of Usagi and Makoto from a few years ago." Rei replied.

"We weren't that bad!" Makoto and Usagi shot back.

"Uh-huh, do the words 'Love Senshi' ring any bells?" Rei retorted thinking of the time when her two friends tried to aggressively court Motoki and were crushed when they learned about Reika.

"Shadup!" They growled back. The others, save Kakyuu who was still in la-la land, laughed.

"Ah to be young and in love again." Setsuna remarked with a wistful sigh.

"I don't know Mama you get the same look when we watch that TV show Stargate. And also when we bought you that DVD set of MacGyver." Hotaru remarked.

"I do not!" Setsuna exclaimed growing a bit flushed.

"Oh no? Just the other day we were watching it and you were muttering 'Richard, you are so hot.' And, mmmmph." Hotaru's retort was cut off by Setsuna's hand being clamped firmly over her mouth. Setsuna looked up and saw everyone staring at her.

"Ah, hehehe, kids these days. Really overactive imaginations." Setsuna said with a nervous laugh. Hotaru just rolled her eyes. Setsuna gave her a dirty look and removed her hand as Motoki came back with a few of their drinks.

"Here you go." Motoki said cheerfully. If he noticed Kakyuu staring at him intently, he gave no sign. It was just another day for him, although he admitted to himself, she was an absolutely stunning woman. He began entertaining the notion of asking her out. He was brought back to reality by all of the girls thanking him. "You're welcome. Kim will be here with your orders soon. See you later." He waved and moved on.

Kakyuu followed him with her eyes until she brought herself back to reality. The others pretended not to notice her. "So, where are Haruka and Michiru today?" She asked.

"Mama and Papa are at home practicing for a concert next weekend." Hotaru replied.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Kakyuu exclaimed.

"I'll ask them if they can get you a ticket if you want to come." Setsuna stated.

"Would you, please? I would be grateful. Despite their differences, Taiki, Yaten, and Seiya really admired Michiru's musical ability." Kakyuu replied. Setsuna looked at her in surprise. The relationship between Haruka, Michiru, herself and the Starlights was, well, adversarial was too mild a term. While Michiru might say similar things about their music, she still didn't trust them fully, while Haruka wouldn't admit to admiring their musical ability under even the most refined of tortures. Setsuna still had one of the Three Light's CD's well hidden in case Haruka found it and used it for target practice. Hotaru did the same.

Just then their waitress, a young lady named Kim, brought their orders to them and soon they were eating and chatting away about normal everyday matters. Kakyuu's thoughts wandered to Motoki again as she ate. He seemed like a polite, charming man who was surrounded by several friends, but still seemed lonely. She could sympathize on that score. She saw her protector's everyday but still she yearned to share her life with a special person. Someone with whom she could let her guard down and truly be herself.

Again she felt a bit of envy as Usagi talked about her 'Mamo-chan' and Hotaru talked about her parents, and she hoped that one day she could find someone like that and have her own children. Usagi, sensing her friend's feelings, reached out a hand and gently placed it on hers. Kakyuu nearly jumped but caught herself. "Don't worry, you'll find someone and everything will work out." Usagi told her in a soft voice.

Kakyuu looked back at her, a bit startled. It unnerved her a bit that Usagi could sometimes be so carefree and laughing at one moment, and suddenly radiate infinite wisdom and compassion the next. The others watched the exchange and smiled knowingly. They were used to this side of their friend and leader after all.

"Thank you Usagi." Kakyuu replied softly. Soon she was engrossed in conversation with her friends again. Setsuna's cell phone went off and she moved away to answer it.

"Did you have any plans for tomorrow?" Ami asked Kakyuu.

"I thought that I would take a walk through the park I saw near the loft, it looks absolutely wonderful." She replied.

"Do you mind if we join you? We can show you some more of the city if you'd like." Minako said.

"I'd like that, thank you." Kakyuu said with a smile. At that moment Setsuna returned. She was still talking to someone on her cell phone as she smiled at Kakyuu.

"It's Michiru. She wants to know if you would like to come to our place for dinner tomorrow night."

"I'd love to! Thank you Setsuna." Kakyuu replied. Setsuna smiled and relayed the message back to Michiru. Hotaru's face brightened at the prospect as well and she smiled and hugged Kakyuu who returned the gesture. Setsuna suddenly laughed.

"No, you can assure Haruka that she isn't going to bring the three stooges to dinner." She paused then laughed again. "Okay, I'll tell her, bye Michi."

"What did Mama say?" Hotaru asked.

"She just wants me to tell you that dinner will be at 6:00 tomorrow night. Is that all right?" Setsuna asked.

"That will be fine. Does she want me to bring anything?" Kakyuu replied.

"No, but if you want to bring a bottle of wine, we won't say no." Setsuna said.

"All right then, 6:00 it is." Kakyuu confirmed.

"Good, we'll see you then. But I have to take Hime-chan home now she still has a bit of homework to do." Hotaru pouted a bit, but she made her farewells to Usagi and the others. Setsuna left enough money to cover hers and Hotaru's meals plus a tip and left with her daughter in tow. The rest of them paid their share of the bill before heading off to the arcade.

Two hours later, Ami, Minako, and Rei said that they had to go home, and so, they reluctantly parted ways again, each promising that they would meet at the park tomorrow. Kakyuu offered to drive Rei home again and she accepted. On their way out they ran into Motoki who stood with his hands behind his back.

"Before you left, I thought that I would give you a little 'welcome to Tokyo' gift." He said to Kakyuu. From behind his back he produced a small, brown, teddy bear that had a single red rose clutched in its forepaws.

"Oh Motoki thank you, that is so cute." Kakyuu gushed, her face lighting up. She smiled and looked at the little bear and the rose, beside her Rei did the same. Kakyuu stood on her tip-toes and kissed a surprised Motoki on the cheek. Usagi and the others, along with Unazuki, watched and giggled as Motoki turned bright red.

"Um, ah, I'll be in my office." He stammered as he rushed away. Kakyuu looked a bit crestfallen.

"Did I do something wrong?" She asked. Rei put a comforting hand on her shoulder as Unazuki walked up, shaking her head.

"No, don't worry. Sometimes he can be a bit shy though." Unazuki assured her.

"I understand completely. Thank you for your hospitality Unazuki. I'll see you later." Kakyuu bowed a bit then she and Rei left. Unazuki smiled as she went back to work.

As they were getting into the van, Kakyuu leaned over to Rei. "May I ask an odd question?"

"Sure no problem." Rei replied, raising a puzzled eyebrow.

"What are these 'Three Stooges' Haruka keeps referring to every time my protector's names are mentioned?"

Rei looked at her dumbfounded for a moment and then began laughing. "I'll explain a bit as we go, but we'll need to stop at a video store on the way back." She replied. Kakyuu just shrugged and started the van.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hooky.**

 **Chapter Four: Hospitality.**

 **Disclaimer: I still don't own any of the Sailor Moon characters.**

Kakyuu lay in her bed staring at the ceiling unable to sleep. The clock beside her bed told her that it was 0330 in the morning.

She had returned to the Three Light's loft after stopping at the video store and then dropping Rei off at her home. She watched a few of the DVD's she had purchased and laughed harder than she'd had in a long time at the antics of 'Larry, Moe, and Curly'. They reminded her of her protectors in various ways. Kakyuu sighed, she missed Taiki, Seiya, and Yaten terribly and she prayed that everything was all right on Kinmoku.

Her thoughts strayed towards what was happening on Earth. She loved being with Usagi and the others. Kakyuu hadn't known how much she had missed them until now. She regretted a lot of things that had transpired in the past, especially the animosity between her protectors and the Outer Senshi. She hoped that she could make amends somehow. Dinner tonight at their home seemed like a good time to start.

Motoki's image wandered into her mind's eye. He was a wonderful, charming man and the more Kakyuu thought about him, the more she was drawn to him. _Am I rushing things?_ She thought. _I only just met him the other day._ Despite Usagi's assurances she worried about upsetting him and her friends.

More memories of her lover came to mind. She was sure that he would want her to move on and be happy, but still she worried. Kakyuu cast her thoughts aside and finally managed to drift into a fitful slumber.

The sound of the door buzzer awoke Kakyuu. She awoke with a jolt wondering who could be calling at this insane hour. She was even more startled to see the sun peeking through the blinds, and nearly had a heart attack when she saw the clock. 1015! Kakyuu hurled the covers aside and scrambled out of bed, managing to stub her toe on something in the process. Wincing in pain she managed to put her robe on and limp to the door.

"Who is it?" She growled when she pressed the intercom button.

There was a brief pause. "Um, Kakyuu? It's Usagi and everyone." Usagi's hesitant voice replied taken aback by Kakyuu's tone.

"Oh no, I'm so sorry! Come in, please!" Kakyuu replied in a mortified tone as she pressed the button to let them in. A few minutes later Usagi, Ami, Minako, Makoto, Mamoru, Luna, and Artemis walked in.

"Um, are you all right Kakyuu?" Usagi asked, concerned.

"I'm all right. I just overslept that's all. Where's Rei?" Kakyuu asked.

"She's fairly busy at the temple today and she sends her regrets." Ami replied.

"Oh okay, I'll call her later then. Make yourselves comfortable while I have a shower." Kakyuu said as she turned on the coffee maker and showed Makoto where everything was so she could make everyone a quick breakfast.

"That's all right, take your time. It looks as though it might rain today anyway so we'll probably wind up going to the Crown if that's all right with you." Mamoru stated as he opened the blinds a bit to reveal some dark and ominous looking clouds in the sky.

"That would be fine." Kakyuu said. Inwardly her heart sped up a bit at the thought of seeing Motoki again. She quickly dashed into the shower before the others could see her blush, at least that's what she hoped.

As soon as their host was in the shower, the girls immediately began conferring among themselves on the couch while Mamoru waited for the coffee maker to work its magic. He smiled and pretended not to listen to them. "Didn't I say that she'd fallen for Motoki? Didn't I? Huh? Huh?" Minako gloated.

"Yeah, yeah, you were right and we were wrong. Happy?" Makoto replied sounding irritable as she prepared a batch of scrambled eggs. Inwardly she was happy for both Motoki and Kakyuu.

"Maybe we're jumping to conclusions here." Ami stated. "We don't really know what's going on between them."

"Oh please! It should be obvious that she's totally crazy over him!" Usagi exclaimed.

"Yeah Ami, she kind of reminds me of you whenever someone mentions Urawa's name." Minako commented. Ami's face turned a deep crimson as she attempted to hide behind the thick book she habitually carried in her bag. Her friends knew that Ami's on again/off again relationship with Urawa had deepened ever since he had permanently relocated back to Tokyo almost two years ago. They figured it was only a matter of time before he proposed.

"Now, now let's be fair to Ami and to Kakyuu for that matter." Luna chastised. "Let them work everything out themselves. There's no need to meddle in things beyond our control." Ami gave her a grateful look.

"Uh-huh, than what pray tell were we doing in the bushes with Minako and Usagi outside the restaurant where Ami and Urawa had their last date?" Artemis asked in a smug tone. Mamoru nearly gagged on his coffee while Makoto buried her head in her hands. Ami's expression went from smiling to shock to homicidally furious in less than three seconds as she glared at her so-called friends. Usagi, Minako, and Luna all looked down at the floor in embarrassment while Artemis looked smug. Kakyuu chose this moment to come out of the bathroom drying her long red tresses with a towel, just in time to forestall Ami from committing quadruple homicide.

"Is there something going on here that I should know about?" Kakyuu asked in concern as she noticed Usagi, Minako and their guardian cats trying to put as much distance between themselves and the angry-looking Senshi of Mercury as possible while Makoto and Mamoru looked torn between interceding and making a run for it.

"It's nothing, just a small matter between us that we'll settle later." Ami stated in a low ominous voice. Usagi, Minako, Artemis, and Luna all gulped nervously. 'Settle' meant 'kill' or at least 'harvest their internal organs'. With the four of them being awake for the whole process.

"All right then. Let my dry my hair and get dressed. After breakfast we'll go to the park if it's not raining." Kakyuu replied as she went into her room. Meanwhile Ami got up and moved across the room to sit on a stool by the kitchen counter away from Usagi and Minako. Makoto kept occupied by cooking while Mamoru unconsciously positioned himself between Ami and the rack of kitchen knives.

Usagi attempted to change the subject after a long silence. "I wonder what Seiya, Taiki, and Yaten are up to right now back on Kinmoku?"

"I imagine they're feeling a bit depressed that Kakyuu is here with us having a good time while they're at home working." Minako commented.

"I just hope nothings gone wrong, no huge disasters or anything." Makoto said as she put some bread into the toaster oven.

"I'm sure that they can handle it. They are a resourceful bunch." Ami said while she accepted a glass of orange juice from Mamoru. She'd managed to calm down a bit, but she was still a bit annoyed with her friends. Just then Kakyuu came back, all dressed and ready to go.

"So what were you talking about?" Kakyuu asked.

"We were just wondering what Seiya and the others were up to, that's all." Usagi replied.

Kakyuu smiled. "Oh I wouldn't worry. I know they're all right." _I hope._

 _Meanwhile back on Kinmoku._

"Come back here you little brat!" Yaten shouted as she chased Chibi-Chibi around the apartment which now bore more than a passing resemblance to a war zone. The Starlight's normally tidy living room was a shambles. Overturned furniture, books scattered all over the place, assorted knick-knacks were knocked off the shelves in their mad chase around the room.

"Chibi run!" Chibi-Chibi gleefully squealed as she did yet another lap around the apartment. She narrowly avoided Yaten by ducking under the coffee table. Yaten tried a running tackle but only succeeded in knocking herself silly when she struck her head on the table.

"What the hell is going on around here?" Seiya bellowed as she and Taiki entered the apartment. Two sets of eyes widened at the devastation that the two had wrought in such a short time while they had gone out to buy groceries.

"Seiya!" Chibi-Chibi exclaimed happily as she bounded across the room towards them. Seiya just smiled and crouched down, opening her arms wide as the child flew into her arms.

"Yaten, I hope that you have a logical explanation for this." Taiki growled, tapping her foot impatiently as she glared down at Yaten who had only managed to turn herself over.

"Uhh, what happened?" Yaten moaned as she rubbed the large bump on her forehead. She opened her eyes to focus on Taiki, but closed them again quickly when she saw two of her in the bright light. Taiki shook her head in annoyance and reached down to help Yaten sit up.

"Have you been a good little girl while we were gone?" Seiya cooed as she hugged their young guest.

"Chibi good!" Chibi-Chibi chirped in reply. Seiya laughed, picked her off the floor, and headed for the kitchen.

"Then let's go make dinner while Yaten cleans up a bit, shall we?" Seiya asked as she gently kissed the toddler's cheek.

"Yay! Chibi make dinner!" She exclaimed happily as Seiya took her and a few bags of groceries into the kitchen.

"You heard her. You clean this mess up and maybe we'll let you have dinner with us." Taiki stated as she glowered at Yaten who stood there staring at the floor.

"But it wasn't my fault." Yaten whined.

"Right, whatever you say Yaten. And after you clean up you and I are going to have a very long chat about being a responsible babysitter." With that Taiki turned on her heel, grabbed the remaining grocery bags and strode into the kitchen leaving a dejected Yaten in her wake.

"Don't I even get a little help?" Yaten called after her.

"No!" Three voices replied from the kitchen. A broom sailed out towards Yaten before the door closed completely.

"What else could happen today?" Yaten muttered morosely as she stared at the wreckage of the living room. As if in reply, the kitchen door cracked open again and a dustpan sailed across the room to strike Yaten in the side of the head.

"Princess! When are you coming home again?" Yaten wailed in abject misery.

 _And now back to Earth and our heroes again…_

True to Mamoru's word, it began to rain heavily within half an hour of their arrival at the park, and so they retreated to the safety of the Crown where they discovered Rei talking to Motoki at the front counter. Motoki greeted them all warmly and showed them to their booth while Unazuki started preparing a few drinks.

"Hello everyone, it's nice to see you again. Are you enjoying Tokyo so far, Kakyuu?" Motoki asked.

"Y-yes I am." Kakyuu stammered in reply, blushing profusely as she looked up at him. Beside her, the others tried and failed to conceal their giggles.

"Could I, ah, ask you something?" Now it was Motoki's turn to be nervous. Usagi and the others looked at him in anticipation.

"Of course. You may ask me anything." Kakyuu replied. The others, Mamoru included, leaned in closer.

"Um, let's go over by the counter where we can have a bit of privacy." Motoki said. The others looked disappointed as Kakyuu climbed out of the booth and followed Motoki over to the front counter where Unazuki was finishing up with the drinks. She grumbled in annoyance as she realized that her baka older brother wasn't going to help her carry the drinks over.

Kakyuu sat on a stool by the counter while Motoki went behind and started to nervously clean a glass. "I was…" Motoki stuttered, completely at a loss for words. Kakyuu looked at him expectantly while Unazuki took the tray of drinks over to the table. "I was wondering if I could ask you something." He managed to say finally.

"Of course, you may ask me anything you like." Kakyuu replied. She idly wondered if he was only going to clean the one glass. It looked pretty clean to her.

"Would you…?" He began but faltered. Unazuki returned, rolling her eyes as she handed the orders to the cook.

"Yes?" Kakyuu prompted. Her heart began to speed up a bit. Motoki subconsciously realized that the glass couldn't get any cleaner so he put it down and grabbed another.

"Would you like to go out and have coffee or dinner with me sometime soon?" Motoki managed to say after Unazuki poked him in the ribs.

"I'd love to!" Kakyuu exclaimed happily.

"I'd understand if you didn't want to. I mean I must seem a bit forward since we only met the other day…" Motoki babbled on, oblivious to the fact that Kakyuu had already agreed.

"I said yes, I'd love to go to dinner with you." Kakyuu replied, waving her hand in front of Motoki's face.

"You're new here in Tokyo and I imagine things might be a little different where you come from and…" Motoki babbled on while Kakyuu looked frustrated. Unazuki snapped her fingers near her brother's right ear to no avail.

"Can you help?" Kakyuu asked Unazuki in frustration.

Unazuki's face brightened. "Sure!"

 _ **WHAM!**_

"Yow! Unazuki! What the hell…?" Motoki exclaimed in surprise while rubbing the back of his head. Kakyuu stared at them in shock, as did Usagi and the others, while Unazuki grinned impishly and unsuccessfully tried to hide her now rather bent serving tray behind her back.

"Just trying to get your attention big brother." Unazuki replied cheekily as she got a new tray and the first of her friend's orders. "Go get 'em sister!" She whispered to a still shocked Kakyuu as she moved past leaving the two of them alone. The two watched her leave with a bit of awe.

"Your sister is very direct I must say." Kakyuu commented.

"Yeah that she is." Motoki replied. "What was I saying before?"

"I believe that you were asking me out on a date." Kakyuu said as she returned her gaze to him.

"Yeah I was, um so, did you want to go out sometime?"

"I would love to."

"Great! I know this nice little place nearby. The food is great, they have live music, and the waitresses usually don't hit people." Motoki stated with a grin.

Kakyuu laughed. "It sounds wonderful. When would you like to go?"

"Would tomorrow night be good?"

"Tomorrow night would be fine."

"Okay then I'll swing by your place around 7:30 and we'll be at the restaurant by 8:00, if that's okay with you?" Motoki asked expectantly.

"That's fine. Let me give you my address and phone number here…" Kakyuu reached into her bag for a pen and paper and scribbled out the address for her apartment and the phone number. She was blushing a bit as she handed it over to Motoki who she noticed was also blushing. Their hands touched and a small current went between them as they looked into each other's eyes. A loud crash from the kitchen brought them back to reality.

"Um, I'll see you tomorrow at 7:30 then?" Motoki asked.

"Yes I'll be waiting for you. Please call me before you come." Kakyuu replied.

"I will. I have to go, I've got a business to run you understand." He said.

"I understand. I'll see you tomorrow then Motoki." Kakyuu replied. The two regretfully parted as Motoki returned to the kitchen while Kakyuu went back to the booth to rejoin her friends. Unazuki grinned and gave her a thumbs-up as she passed.

"Well? What happened?" Minako demanded breathlessly as Kakyuu rejoined them.

"Motoki asked me out to dinner and I said yes." Kakyuu replied.

"That's wonderful Kakyuu! Motoki is a great guy, I'm sure you'll have a wonderful time." Makoto said. The others agreed.

"I hope so. It's been a long time since, well…" Kakyuu faltered, memories of her former lover passing through her mind. Usagi placed a reassuring hand on hers.

"I understand Kakyuu. Don't worry Motoki is a kind and decent man. You'll be fine, you'll see." Usagi assured her.

"Thank you my friend." Kakyuu replied placing her other hand on Usagi's and smiling. "Now let's enjoy lunch here before I have to go back and get ready for my dinner with Haruka and the others." They all smiled and dug into their lunch discussing all sorts of things relating to life on Earth until it was time for them to Part Company once again.

A few hours after dropping Rei and Ami off at their respective homes and buying a bottle of wine from a local merchant, Kakyuu found herself standing outside the home of Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru.

"Hello Kakyuu, I'm glad you could make it." Setsuna said as she greeted their guest. Kakyuu smiled and thanked her and presented her gift to her as Hotaru came up followed by Haruka and Michiru. Soon the five of them were sitting around the table enjoying a pleasant meal that Michiru had prepared.

"Oh my, this is so wonderful! Thank you so much Michiru." Kakyuu said to her hostess.

"You're welcome Princess Kakyuu." Michiru replied.

"Please just call me Kakyuu. I don't want you to feel obligated to address me by my title while I'm here." Kakyuu replied.

"We're sorry, but it's not every night that we have a real Princess over for dinner. Well except for Usagi and our little Hime-chan of course." Haruka said as she reached over and affectionately ruffled Hotaru's hair, causing her to giggle.

Kakyuu smiled a bit as she watched the interplay between Hotaru and her adoptive parents. She felt a slight bit of envy towards them as they had overcome so much adversity and had formed a tight-knit, if a little unusual, family. Hotaru's voice brought her back to reality.

"What were you and the others up to today?" Hotaru asked. Kakyuu smiled and told them about everything that had happened, especially where Motoki had asked her to dinner. Her hosts were happy for her, even Haruka (with a bit of prodding) and they raised a toast to her.

"To our friend Kakyuu; we wish her the best of luck and all the happiness in the world for her and Motoki." Setsuna said as they stood and raised their glasses. They all touched their glasses together, sipped, and sat down again.

"Do you need a chaperon?" Haruka asked with a grin.

"Haruka!" Michiru exclaimed as their guest turned beet red. "She isn't a teenager you know!"

"But she doesn't know about all of Earth's customs and rituals. I don't want her to be taken advantage of!" Haruka replied stubbornly.

"Kakyuu is a grown woman who is capable of taking care of herself. She is a fellow Senshi you know! Besides, Motoki is a wonderful man who wouldn't hurt her in any way." Setsuna stated.

"Give them a chance Papa. It'll work out, you'll see." Hotaru added. Haruka caved in, she couldn't resist her daughter when she used _that_ tone of voice.

"Oh all right. Just let us know how it all turns out okay?" Haruka asked Kakyuu.

"Okay, thank you Haruka, all of you." Kakyuu replied.

"Now that everything is settled, I have some home baked apple pie and ice cream for dessert. Who wants to help me go and get it?" Michiru asked.

"I will!" Hotaru exclaimed as she bounced to her feet. Michiru laughed as she and her daughter took some of the dinner dishes into the kitchen while Kakyuu, Haruka, and Setsuna sat and talked.

After dinner they retired to the living room where they talked and played games until it was past midnight. Kakyuu was ready to leave but Michiru insisted that she stay in their guest room until tomorrow since Kakyuu had drunk her fair share of the wine she had bought. Kakyuu agreed and was shown to the guest room by Setsuna and Hotaru who promised to help her find a dress that would be appropriate for her date tomorrow. She thanked her hosts for their hospitality and went to bed thinking about what would happen tomorrow and hoping that her Protectors and her old lover's spirit would approve.


End file.
